


Stay With Me

by xuxiblu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxiblu/pseuds/xuxiblu
Summary: Just a JohnMark Zombie au cause i felt angsty while in schoolcross posted on wattpad: solarskz*
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Stay With Me

Mark had just barely shut and locked the door. Johnny and him had gotten split up while outside, a small group splitting and forcing them to go opposite directions. It wasn't until banging on the door started that Mark had realized he cornered himself. The two that had chased him were yelling for him to open the door already which had made him jump. It wasn't long until one of them pulled out a gun and started shooting around the doorknob. Mark filled with panic. Mark had a gun and only one bullet left, which was the only reason him and Johnny were out anyway. He had noticed a corpse in the corner and hurried over, scooping up clotted blood and spreading it on his face, trying not to think of what he was doing. He took out his gun and shot at the corpse just as the door opened and fell to the ground himself, holding his breath.

The door hit the wall as it was kicked and the 2 entered, groaning at the sight of him 'dead'. Mark's gun had slid across the floor once he fell, but really it wasn't going to help Mark much if he got caught. The only weapon he had on him at this point was a knife strapped on his calf that was just barely reachable, "Check him." Their voices were muffled, the boy assuming they were wearing thick masks. One walked over, dropping to his knee and putting his gun to Mark's head. Mark's instincts kicked in at this point, grabbing the knife and swinging as fast as he could, managing to cut the males throat, his blood spraying onto Mark's face. Mark made eye contact and almost screamed, instantly recognizing the one he just killed as an old classmate.

"Jaemin?!" Mark looked at the other who watched as Jaemin became limp and hit the ground, eyes wide. The male tackled Mark, pinning his arms and wrestling the knife from him and throwing it. His hands flew to Mark's neck, pushing him into the concrete floor a hard as he could. Mark's legs thrashed about, his hands flying to the other face and ripped off his mask. Haechan stared at him with dead eyes that were full of rage.

"Survival of the fittest bitch." Haechan sat on Mark's stomach and lifted his head by his neck just to slam it down. The torment hadn't lasted much longer, feet skidding into the room and a gun going off. Haechan froze and fell to the side, the canadian flying up gasping for air.

"Holy shit.." Johnny crouched down to Mark's side and rubbed his back as his boyfriend caught his breath again. He noticed the blood and panicked, "Fuck. Mark what happened? Where are you bleeding?" Mark calmed down upon hearing the others voice and gave a somewhat weak smile.

"I'm not bleeding. I promise." Johnny pulled a rag from his pocket, taking out a flask full of water, "Don't waste your water on me. We can find a river or something to rinse it off." Johnny didn't listen and wetted the rag, wiping down Mark's face.

"We need to get this off you now." Johnny stood up and helped Mark to his feet, dropping the rag along with his bag. He pulled out a dry rag this time, wiping the wetness from his boyfriends face, "You don't need blood on you." He let go of the rag and put his bag back on, "We need to go." Johnny grabbed Mark's hand as the shorter simply nodded as they walked out.

Night have passed since and Johnny had managed to get sick. He only got worse as the days came and went and honestly, it scared Mark to no end, "Mark I'll be fine. Just go out." Johnny had tried pushing Mark away. But this time was different. Mark was stronger than Johnny for once. Pushing Mark was like pushing a concrete boulder, fucking impossible. He had no strength left in him to walk, let alone stand without support of some kind.

"And leave you? Not happening. We're staying here until you're better. I'll give you my rations if needed." The words hurt Johnny. They really fucking did. Mark was splitting their rations and Johnny just watched as he did so. Johnny hadn't been eating. He didn't see a point anymore to waste resources on him. Every time he got rations he'd put them back into Mark's bag when he wasn't looking.

"Mark I'm not getting better.."

"Don't say that. You've been saying it the past few days.."

"Mark." The younger looked at him with teary eyes.

"You're gonna get better. You will. It hurts enough to see you this bad so stop saying that." Johnny leaned forward with what little strength he had left and wiped any stray tears.

"Mark I'm sorry.. I'm done for at this point."

"Stop it." Mark would've slapped his arm if he wasn't so fragile. Johnny sighed and rolled up his sleeve. On the middle of his forearm was a deep bite, one that looked incredibly painful and Mark almost lost it right there. Not Johnny. Anyone but Johnny. He was fine. He'd recover an be fine. They'd survive together; just like they promised they would when this all started a few years ago, "No. That's not real. It's not. You're gonna be fine. E-everything's gonna work out for us. It'll a-all be ok. You said it would be ok." As he spoke more tears fell, his eyes never leaving the wound as he spoke. He almost sobbed as Johnny pulled him into his chest and held him closer than he ever has before, or at least it felt like it. His hands clutched onto Johnny's jacket and shirt, Johnny starting to silently cry himself, "We'll be ok. You're not l-leaving me. You can't. You s-said you w-wouldn't."

"I'm so sorry baby." Mark sobbed harder into Johnny's chest only to get pushed away. Johnny removed his jacket and draped it around Mark's shoulders, the oversized cloth losing hanging off him. Before Johnny could pull his hands away Mark latched onto one of them. He held his hand like his life would end if he let go, if he didn't hold hard enough he'd die. Johnny cupped Mark's face and wiped his tears with his thumb, leaving a soft kiss on Mark's lips. Their final kiss.

"Johnny please.. Please don't go. You can't. You have to stay. You said you would. You said you'd stay with me. Please don't leave me, not now, you can't leave now. Johnny please no." Mark looked at him through blurry eyes, giving a silent plead for Johnny to stay with him.

"I want you to walk out that door with our stuff. I have a gun with one bullet left so you don't need to see me to grab it. I know you can fight so fight." The more he spoke the more Mark wished he was dreaming. Yeah, this is all just a bad dream. This whole stupid apocalypse is just one big stupid nightmare. It has to be and yet it wasn't. This was reality and Mark couldn't just wake up. He couldn't wake up to Johnny holding him anymore. He couldn't wake up to Johnny's face. He couldn't wake up to Johnny at all. Not anymore. All because this damned apocalypse. As Johnny spoke Mark gave small pleads, begging him to stop talking, begging for him to be quiet, "You know I love you."

"I love you too." Johnny smiled and took his hand away, pulling out the gun and resting it on his lap. Mark stood up with the bags, clutching the jacket so it didn't dare fall off. He walked out the door, looking at Johnny one last time, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too pup." Johnny smiled as Mark closed the door. Mark didn't dare stop looking at him until the door clicked shut. He waited there until he heard the gunshot, and Johnny knew he hadn't left. The shot was sudden and Mark jumped hard, almost screaming right after. He really wanted to. He needed too and yet when he opened his mouth to nothing came out. He fell to his knees and his hands flew to his mouth, the bags slipping off his shoulders, and he sobbed for god knows how long, his forehead pressed to the door.

"God no.. Please don't, please come back, please, please, please.. Johnny please come back. I love you so much please don't go. I miss you so much, fuck.."


End file.
